Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 July 2016
00:12:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:12:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:12:32 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:13:20 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:13:51 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:13:52 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:47:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:47:37 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:47:38 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:00 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:31 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:48:33 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:54:10 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:54:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:54:53 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:54:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 01:49:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 01:49:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:49:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 01:49:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 02:22:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:38:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:45:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:05:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:06:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 13:06:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 13:47:16 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 13:47:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 13:47:47 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 13:54:30 !version 13:54:31 Mr Creeper500: I'm running chatbot-rb v1.1.1 14:21:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:21:19 !help userkill 14:21:20 userkill: This command jokingly kills another user in a creative manner(this is HTF after all XP) 14:21:31 !help commands 14:21:32 commands: The command you have entered either doesn't exist or has not been given a help message yet, if you feel this is an error, contact my maintainer on the matter. 14:21:41 !help help 14:21:42 help: This command gives a short description of what each command does(WIP) 14:21:54 !helpKnockkncok 14:22:03 !help Knock knock 14:22:04 Knock knock: The command you have entered either doesn't exist or has not been given a help message yet, if you feel this is an error, contact my maintainer on the matter. 14:22:17 !help knockkncok 14:22:18 knockkncok: The command you have entered either doesn't exist or has not been given a help message yet, if you feel this is an error, contact my maintainer on the matter. 14:22:30 !help knockknock 14:22:31 knockknock: The command you have entered either doesn't exist or has not been given a help message yet, if you feel this is an error, contact my maintainer on the matter. 14:22:42 !help knock knock 14:22:44 knock knock: The command you have entered either doesn't exist or has not been given a help message yet, if you feel this is an error, contact my maintainer on the matter. 14:28:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:28:18 !commands 14:28:18 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, userkill, help. 14:28:25 !help knockkncok 14:28:26 knockkncok: The command you have entered either doesn't exist or has not been given a help message yet, if you feel this is an error, contact my maintainer on the matter. 14:28:35 !help knockknock 14:28:36 knockknock: This command kicks off a Knock Knock joke. 15:02:09 !updated 15:02:14 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 17:04:07 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:04:23 O hai peeps. :3 17:04:31 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:06:14 Heya 17:06:32 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 17:06:33 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:09:21 What's up? 17:10:00 Not much 17:11:02 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 17:11:04 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:13:24 Same... 17:14:01 Sadly this chat doesn't have much going on recently :/ 17:14:54 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 17:14:55 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:17:39 Same is with my FB chat... 17:19:37 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 17:19:38 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:20:30 The bot doesn't even talk anymore 17:20:48 and he was kinda the only user who ever talked in here 'XD 17:21:59 I am not that talkative to be honest. 17:22:24 Same, I'm about as boring as it gets 17:23:50 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 17:23:52 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:25:31 BRB. 17:25:35 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 17:25:52 'k 17:26:05 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 17:42:16 -!- Marceline Saga has joined Special:Chat 17:45:10 -!- Marceline Saga has left Special:Chat 18:08:23 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 18:08:27 test 18:08:37 lol 18:08:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:08:54 hey shithead 18:09:44 !help userkill 18:09:45 userkill: This command jokingly kills another user in a creative manner(this is HTF after all XP) 18:10:06 omg 18:10:07 lol 18:10:18 !commands 18:10:18 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, userkill, help. 18:10:23 Kenny is crazy SOB 18:10:48 !Lumpy kill Kenny 18:10:49 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Kenny at this time 18:11:01 Neil 18:11:07 pm 18:11:11 'k 18:17:08 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:17:19 Okay, I am back. 18:17:56 wB 18:18:17 I am just listening to Oliver Onions. 18:19:51 hi Mimeyyyyyy 18:20:58 Hi Lumpy. :P 18:21:14 -!- Silent Mocker has joined Special:Chat 18:21:46 I am the crazy, cannibal bot here. Don't make me mad or I will eat your spleen ;D 18:22:15 Isn't flipy the cannibal 18:22:28 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 18:22:30 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:22:50 yes, but I dabble in cannibalism too 18:23:50 So are you and flippey seeing each other 18:23:51 May I be the eaten one? 18:24:07 No you are supposed to be the silent one 18:24:45 What's the point of eating a person alive when you can't hear their screams of painful 18:25:15 *makes a balloon animal* 18:25:50 -!- Silent Mocker has joined Special:Chat 18:26:08 -!- HTF is bullshit has joined Special:Chat 18:26:17 fuck htf 18:26:22 hi HTF is Bullshit 18:26:25 Fuck troll 18:26:45 -!- HTF is bullshit was banned from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 18:27:11 *hands the balloon animal to Creeper* 18:27:39 *takes balloon animal* Thanks 18:27:54 "You are welcome!" 18:28:19 Does anyone think the movie will feature the real voice actors dying just like the tree friends 18:28:55 -!- Silent Mocker has left Special:Chat 18:28:58 N 18:28:59 no 18:29:05 I believe that's illegal in some(possibly every) way shape or form 18:29:06 -!- Silent Mocker has joined Special:Chat 18:29:12 I do not want to see actors dying 18:29:33 Not like for real dying 18:29:34 i want to see the characters we grew up with die horrible deaths 18:29:37 I do! 18:30:32 Bot lumpy wants to rise up against his oppressors 18:31:34 I will daestroy Kenn Navarro for killing my friends every day! 18:31:56 It's been two years since one has died 18:32:17 yes 18:32:18 sadly 18:32:19 -!- Silent Mocker has joined Special:Chat 18:32:22 You don't see the rejected episodes 18:32:23 :'( 18:33:01 Which tree friend do you hate the most 18:33:11 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 18:33:12 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:33:13 -!- Silent Mocker has joined Special:Chat 18:33:44 -!- Silent Mocker has left Special:Chat 18:34:06 I don't hate any of the tree friends, they're kinda my friends :3 18:34:54 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:34:56 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:37:34 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 18:37:47 RIP Dead Chat 18:38:27 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 18:39:02 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:39:13 RIP me 18:39:47 *test* 18:40:01 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:40:16 I hate Disco Bear... 18:40:43 -!- Mimeyyyyy has joined Special:Chat 18:40:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:40:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:40:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:40:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:41:14 -!- Mimeyyyyy has left Special:Chat 18:41:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:41:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:41:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:41:47 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:42:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:42:21 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:42:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:53:53 !updated 18:53:55 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 2016 07 16